justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Avatars
Avatars were first introduced in Just Dance 4. They returned in Just Dance 2014, however they were in color now. Trivia *Various dancers from previous games returned as avatars in Just Dance 2014. *Just Dance 4 avatars were not in color. *They have avatars for months *The Just Dance 4 avatars had their own special noise. The Just Dance 2014 ones have the same noises. Avatars The avatars represent your profile. They are featured in Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014. The avatars on Just Dance 2014 have a wider selection and are in colour. You can select one from your favorite dance. The avatars is Just Dance 2014 can also express emotions when pressing the buttons. They can smile , wink , blow a kiss , growl , laugh , sticking the tongue , and blow a bubble using bubblegum. Gallery 'Just Dance Games' 28.png|Professor Pumplestickle 180.png|Just Mario 61.png|Spectronizer (P3) Spiceupyourlifeavatar.png|Spice Up Your Life C'monpanda.png|C'mon 1.png|Rock'n'Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) 103.png|You're The First, The Last, My Everything (P1) Blameitontheboogieavatar.png|Blame It On The Boogie (P3) Blurred lines avatar.jpg|Blurred Lines (P1) Callmeavatar.png|Call Me Canttakemyeyesoffyouavatar.png|Can't Take My Eyes Off You (P2) Cosmicgirlavatar.png|Cosmic Girl Crazylittlething.png|Crazy Little Thing Crucifiedavatar1.png|Crucified (P1) Crucifiedavatar3.png|Crucified (P3) Crucifiedavatar4.png|Crucified (P4) Danse.jpg|Danse Dareavatar.png|Dare Diggininthedirtavatar.png|Diggin' In The Dirt Disturbiaavatar.png|Disturbia Download 10.jpg|Applause Dynamitegirl.png|Dynamite (P2) Eye of the tiger.jpeg|Eye Of The Tiger Feel this moment.jpg|Feel This Moment Fel.jpg|Feel So Right Flashdanceavatar.png|Flashdance... What A Feeling Followtheleaderavatar.png|Follow The Leader Funhouseavatar.png|Funhouse Gentlemanavatar.png|Gentleman Getluckyavatar2.png|Get Lucky (P2) Gimmegimmegimmeavatar.png|Gimme!Gimme!Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) HeyboyheygirlTHUMB.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl Hi.jpeg|Brand New Start California gurls avatar.jpg|California Gurls Hotncoldavatar.png|Hot N Cold Idontfeellikedancinavatar.png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' Ikissedagirlavatar.png|I Kissed A Girl Images 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Chicken Payback Imsoexcitedavatar.png|I'm So Excited Itsyouavatar.png|It's You Iwillsurviveavatar.png|I Will Survive Jingolobaavatar.png|Jin Go Lo Ba Kiss you.jpg|Kiss You (P2) Kiss you 6.jpeg|Kiss You (6 Players) (P1) Limboavatar.png|Limbo (P1) Limboavatar1.png|Limbo (P2) Katti .jpg|Katti Kalandal (P1) Loveyoulikealovesong.png|Love You Like A Love Song Wherehaveyoubeenavatar.png|Where Have You Been Superbassavatar.png|Super Bass Shewolfavatar.png|She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) NineintheafternoonTHUMB.png|Nine In The Afternoon Starshipsavatar.png|Starships Timewarprockstaravatar.png|Time Warp (P4) Timewarpdollavatar.png|Time Warp (P2) Love Boat.jpg|The Love Boat Troublemaker .jpg|Troublemaker Youmakemefeelavatar.png|You Make Me Feel... Whatmakesyoubeautifulavatar2.png|What Makes You Beautiful (P2) Wakingupinvegasavatar.png|Waking Up In Vegas Sowhantavatar.png|So What Rocklobsteravatar.png|Rock Lobster (P1) Rocklobsteravatar1.png|Rock Lobster (P2) Nitrobotavatar.png|Nitro Bot (P1) 00.png|Nitro Bot (P2) Turnuptheloveavatar.png|Turn Up The Love (P1) P1. .jpg|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P1) P2!.jpg|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P2) Wildwildwestavatar1.png|Wild Wild West (P1) Wildwildwestavatar2.png|Wild Wild West (P2) Wildwildwestavatar3.png|Wild Wild West (P3) Wildwildwestavatar4.png|Wild Wild West (P4/Extreme) Wildavatar.png|Wild Maneateravatar.png|Maneater Mrsaxobeatavatar.png|Mr. Saxobeat Toxicavatar2.png|Toxic Moskauavatar.png|Moskau (P1) P2.jpg|Just A Gigolo (P2) P1.jpg|Just A Gigolo (P1) P1!.jpg|Could You Be Loved (P1) P1 Pinneapple.jpg|In The Summertime (P3) Avatar.jpg|Who Let The Dogs Out? Marciabailaavatar.png|Marcia Baila Ringmybellavatar.png|Ring My Bell Ghostbusteravatar2.png|Ghostbusters (P1) Ghostbusteravatar4.png|Ghostbusters (P4) Partyrockanthemavatar.png|Party Rock Anthem Prince Ali p4.jpeg|Prince Ali (P4) Oopsavatar.png|Oops...I Did It Again (P3) Miss Understood.jpg|Miss Understood Poundthealarmavatar.png|Pound The Alarm (P3) Thepoweravatar.png|The Power/Pump Up the Jam Livinlavidalocaavatar.png|Livin La Vida Loca 10152436_10202928085516119_403987966511519813_n.jpg|We Can't Stop P2 female 1.jpg|Gangnam Style (P2) Rich Girl Avatar.jpg|Rich Girl When I grow up.jpg|When I Grow Up Finechinaavatarjd2014.png|Fine China IsidoraAvatar.png|Isidora VideoKilledTheRadioStarAvatar.png|Video Killed the Radio Star AlfonsoAvatar.png|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) HereComeTheHotstepperAvatar.png|Here Comes the Hotstepper MundianToBachKeAvatar.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P1) ThatPOWERAvatar.png|#ThatPower (P2) Category:Game Features